


Bathroom Sniffles

by Bokuroo_trash (HiImCynth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it's a little late, Bathroom Kisses, But this was supposed to be for his birthday, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's not actually his birthday in this, Karaoke, Kuroo Tetsurou's Birthday, M/M, Men Crying, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Sniffles, also, bo and kuroo are great boyfriends, but i swear it's not smut, but these boys need more love, happy birthday babe, just for you roy, lmao i forgot, love you, no beta we die like men, these boys are dense, well terushima is, why do I always write rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bo and Kuroo just want their mans, but he's a little dense.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Bathroom Sniffles

Bokuto always wanted to know how to pick a lock. Now that Kuroo had revealed he knew how (by picking the lock to the bathroom that Bokuto had accidentally locked Kuroo’s cat in), Bokuto would not shut up about Kuroo teaching him. However, Bokuto was usually the winner of the all-captain prank wars and Kuroo was not going to give him any advantages. So he proposed an ultimatum:

“Alright, dude. I know you’ve got a crush on that second-year captain from Johzenji, don’t even try to deny it. Next captains meeting, if you ask him out, I’ll teach you,” Kuroo proposed. 

“No way, man. Teru has a huge crush on you, I know that for a fact,” Bokuto countered. 

“Oh really? Well, I know for a fact that he has a huge crush on you so figure that one out.” 

“Does…” Bokuto trailed off before beginning again. “Does Teru like both of us?”

It was then that Kuroo came up with a brilliant idea. “What if we both ask him out?” 

"Like, he dates us both? At the same time?"

"Yeah, dude. If he's cool with it, that would be totally awesome."

"Hell yeah! Dude, do you think we should date too? I'd be down with that," Bokuto suggested. 

"Yeah dude, I'd be cool with that," Kuroo responded. 

"Cool." Bokuto paused. "So we're dating now?"

"Yeah." Kuroo smiled at Bokuto, one of his genuinely happy ones. 

Bokuto placed a sloppy kiss on Kuroo's cheek and smiled back at him. "I love you, bro," he said. 

"Dude, it's 'I love you, babe' now," Kuroo corrected, a smirk firmly plastered across this face. 

"You're right, sorry dude. I love you, babe," Bokuto corrected. 

"I love you too, Bo." Kuroo dropped a chaste kiss on Bokuto's lips and pulled him down onto the bed. 

Bokuto laughed, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Is it a crime to want to cuddle with my beautiful, buff boyfriend? Huh, Kou?"

Bokuto paused in his laughter. "What'd you just say?" 

Kuroo hesitated, then began, "Is it a crime to-"

"No, not that, " Bokuto interrupted. "What'd you say after that?"

"What? Kou?" Kuroo questioned. 

"Yeah, that." Bokuto thought for a moment and Kuroo saw on his face something he couldn't quite name. 

"It's fine if you don't want me to call you that yet, I just thought, y' know we're dating and everyth-" 

"No, it's fine!" Bokuto interrupted, smiling widely. "I was just wondering if I could call you Tetsu then?"

Kuroo smiled back at him. "Of course you can, Kou. Love you." 

"I love you too, Tetsu."  
\-----  
2 weeks later, the day of the captains’ meeting arrived. Bokuto was sorely unprepared, as usual, but with the added stress of not only telling the captains about him and Kuroo, but also having to ask Teru out, there was no way that Bokuto was going to be anywhere near ready for this meeting. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, was always much more put together than Bokuto. He had his notes, papers, and anything he’d need for the meeting. He was overall more composed because he knew that none of the other captains would judge them for dating another man, especially not each other. And if they did, they would most likely be taken care of. 

After the ‘boring captain part’ of every meeting, the available captains would go out or karaoke. Today’s a little different because when the captains arrived and got their room, Kuroo began his announcement. 

“Bokuto and I have something to tell you guys,” he stated. “Bo?”

Bokuto looked at him and shook his head, eyes wide. 

“C’mere, Bo,” Kuroo said, opening his arms for the shorter teen. 

“I can’t tell them,” Bokuto whispered in Kuro’s ear after speeding over to hug him. 

“It’s okay, hun.” Kuroo wrapped Bokuto in his arms and kissed his head. “Can I tell them still?” he whispered, petting Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto nodded. 

“Bokuto and I are dating,” Kuroo announced, Bokuto still cradled in his arms.

“That’s great!” Daichi said, Suga nodding along behind him (vice-captains were also invited to the meetings and after-parties). 

“I’m happy for you,” Ushijima added, not smiling because he never does, but sincere nonetheless. 

Terushima seemed to be the only one not earnestly happy for them. "Good for you," he said, but it sounded forced and it was paired with an obviously fake smile.

Kuroo shared a look with Bokuto, then glanced back to Terushima. 

"He seems upset, Tetsu," Bokuto whispered, still hugging Kuroo.

"Mhm," Kuroo hummed, running his fingers through Bokuto's hair. "We should talk to him later."

Just then, Terushima stood up and walked out of the room. The other captains had already gone back to whatever they were doing (choosing songs, he assumed, though Kuroo was too focused on Teru to check), so they didn't notice him slip out. 

"We should go after him," Bokuto whispered. 

Kuroo nodded again and began walking, Bokuto now holding his hand. They were briefly stopped by Tendou, but he only asked where they were going. "Bathroom," Kuroo responded without looking at him. Tendou shrugged and went back to whatever he had been doing before. 

Once outside their room, the first place they checked was outside. They figured Teru had probably gone out for a cigarette or something. When they saw he wasn't there, they checked the bathroom next. 

Walking in, they heard sniffles from a far stall. 

"Teru, are you in here?" Kuroo called. 

The sniffles ceased. "What do you want?" Teru called back. He sounded upset, almost angry. 

"We just wanted to talk." Bokuto was the one speaking now. 

"You guys are dating, what's there to talk about? It's not like I'm against two guys dating. Both of you should know that."

"Then why are you in here instead of out there having fun with everyone else." 

"Because I'm sad, okay? I'm sad that it's not me with one of you up there, telling everyone we're dating. I'm sad that you have each other and I don't have either one of you. Alright? So just, go back to your party and leave me alone." Terushima sounded like he might cry again. 

Kuroo couldn't help it; he started laughing. Big, full-bodied cackles were pouring out of his mouth. Bokuto looked at him like he had lost his mind and Teru got so pissed that he threw the stall door open and stomped out, shouting at him. 

"You think it's funny? You think my feelings are funny? I'll give you something to laugh at, dumbass!" And he charged. 

Bokuto cut in, catching the fist aimed at Kuroo's chest. It was weak. He glanced over his shoulder at a quickly sobering Kuroo. 

“What is wrong with you?” Bokuto asked Kuroo. Terushima dropped to his knees and Bokuto let go of his hand. 

Kuroo knelt down next to him. “Hey, Teru, look at me.”

Terushima glared at him. 

“We wanted to talk to you about something,” Bokuto said, dropping to his knees beside Kuroo. 

“You already said that Bo,” Kuroo said to him.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to repeat myself if someone didn’t start laughing at him.” Bokuto glared at him.

“Well I just thought it was kinda funny,” Kuroo defended.

“What about that was funny?!” Bokuto whisper-yelled.

“Can you guys, uh, not talk about me like I’m not sitting right here?” Terushima asked. 

“Sorry, Teru,” Kuroo said, turning to face him. Terushima was looking up at them now. 

“We just…” Bokuto trailed off. 

“...thought it was kinda funny-” Kuroo picked up.

“No, we didn’t,” Bokuto cut him off. 

“Alright, I thought it was kinda funny that you thought that you couldn’t date us anymore when that was the whole reason we got together in the first place.”

“You got together so you wouldn’t have to date me? Oh, yeah, fucking hilarious.”

“No, dude, that’s not what I said. Look, we knew you liked both of us, right? So we figured, if you were cool with it, we could both ask you out. And like, we were already close enough to dating to begin with, so we might as well. But if you don’t want to or you’re not cool with that, that’s fine too. We can leave you alone,” Kuroo explained.

“But we’re not gonna break up just so you can be with one of us,” Bokuto added on. 

“You… You want to date me? Both of you want to date me?” Terushima looked between the two third-years, sniffling again, eyes watering.

“Of course we do, we’d be crazy if we didn’t. You’re smart, funny, not to mention adorable.” Kuroo smiled at him. 

“And you play volleyball too!” Bokuto added. 

“So I think the only question left is, would you want to date us too,” Kuroo asked him, a hopeful little smile on both his and Bokuto’s faces. 

“Are you crazy?” The boys’ smiles dropped. “Dude, yes! There’s no way I’d say no!” 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, a brightness in their eyes that showed through their smiles. “Seriously?” Kuroo asked, turning to face Terushima. 

“Seriously,” Terushima agreed. 

Kuroo tackled him to the ground in a hug, Bokuto following close behind. They both kissed Terushima's cheeks as if their life depended on it. 

"Hey guys, everything's gonna be fine," Terushima said. 

"We know," Kuroo replied, smiling. "We've just been waiting for this for a while."

Terushima smiled back at him and kissed him. Then he turned to Bokuto and kissed him too.  
\------  
"We have another announcement," Kuroo said back in their karaoke room. 

"We're dating!" Terushima finished. "All three of us!"

Bokuto and Kuroo smiled at him as he practically bounced in excitement. 

Everyone smiled at them and a chorus of 'good for you's and 'I'm happy for you's met their ears. 

Terushima was smiling so wide his eyes were closed. So Kuroo and Bokuto took the opportunity to kiss him on his cheeks, one on each side. Terushima's face practically glowed red.

The three sat down, Terushima sandwiched between Bokuto and Kuroo, cuddling the both of them and hardly stopping for breath between kisses wherever he could reach, when Bokuto turned to Kuroo and said, "So, are you finally gonna teach me how to pick a lock?"


End file.
